Clinging to His Pride
by Sleigh Belle
Summary: An almost impossible win followed by an unexpected loss causes a shift in their relationship. Ryousuke/Takumi, Yaoi, Lemon, Spoilers for Fourth Stage Written for Ceile.


Ryousuke saw the shock in everyone's eyes when he made the announcement. He saw the hurt and disbelief in his brother's eyes, heard it in his voice when he asked him why. Ryousuke didn't have time to deal with him now though. Takumi was the only chance they had to win and even that was a slim one. Ryousuke knew he needed to do what he could to make sure that Takumi ran the best he could.

"Fujiwara, hop in the passenger seat of my car, I'll give you a lecture while I drive." After seeing Takumi's shock reflected in the miniscule widening of his eyes Ryousuke turned and started towards his car, he knew Takumi would follow him. A moment after settling into his seat he heard the door open and Takumi get in.

After the boy was settled he looked over at the boy and finally spoke. "You can do this Fujiwara." The slightly tense aura around the boy relaxed.

"Wouldn't Keisuke be better for this? He was faster, his car is faster?" Takumi seemed as if he had still not totally recovered from the shock.

Placing his hand briefly on Takumi's knee Ryo told him, "You are the one who needs to do this Takumi; this battle will rely on your special skills."

Takumi stared into Ryo's eyes for a long moment; something he saw in them must have reassured him because he sat back and asked, "What advice did you want to give me?"

"None" Ryousuke smiled to himself at Takumi's start. "Just watch me Fujiwara; you'll learn everything you need to know."

"What should I watch for?" Takumi asked with a slightly confused expression.

"Just watch how I drive the road, that is all you need to do." That said Ryousuke took off and drove the line he had come up with for this course. He was glad that he had it memorized because the intensity with which Takumi was watching him was distracting.

Takumi split his gaze between the road and the movements of Ryousuke's body; the muscles in his legs flexing with the press and release of accelerator, break and clutch, the grip of his hand on the stick. He was beauty in motion, each act perfect, in total tune with his car. This was what Takumi hoped to one day achieve.

All too soon they were back at the starting point. The gaze that had been so intense on his body had now transferred to his face, leaving an unaccustomed tension in Ryo's body. Turning to look at Takumi he told him "Make me proud" before exiting the vehicle and going to talk to Fumihiro.

He had done it. Takumi had taken everything Ryousuke had shown him and made it is own. Yet again he had evolved right before their eyes, and during a race. Ryousuke would love to figure our exactly how his mind worked; to intuitively process all that information and apply it. Ryo felt the need to show Takumi in some way how proud he had just made him.

"Thanks for your hard work. Excellent job." Ryo decided for once to follow his body's whims and patted Takumi on the shoulder. The look of pleasure in Takumi's eyes confirmed that he had done the right thing. He walked away with a pride in the boy that would not fade for several hours.

Takumi couldn't believe he had lost. Not only did he lose, but he did it on Mt Akina, against some random driver. He was standing outside the Takahashi residence trying to gather the courage to go tell Ryousuke of his loss. He knew he could keep it secret. No one knew his shame, no one needed to know, but Takumi needed to tell someone. He did not understand what happened, and if anyone would be able to tell him it would be Ryousuke.

"Fujiwara?"

Takumi was shocked out of his musings by the sound of Ryousuke's voice. "Are you planning on standing there forever or did you want to come in?"

"Sorry." Takumi said with his head bowed, embarrassed at being caught hesitating.

Ryousuke turned and walked back into the house. He started talking once he felt Takumi following him. "I was just up on my computer working on our next challenge. You did well on the last one Fujiwara." Ryousuke was walking to his desk to continue on the computer when he heard Takumi close the door. He turned with a question on his brow.

Takumi closed the door behind him once he entered Ryousuke's room. If he was going to confess his loss to Ryousuke he didn't want anyone else to overhear. Staring down at the ground for several moments he looked up to Ryousuke's face, trying to form the words that would tell the older man of his shame. He saw the look of confusion on Ryousuke's face, remembered the look of pleasure he had last seen there when he had won the race. He didn't know if he could do this.

Ryousuke watched Takumi; the intense look of concentration was back on his face. The same feeling from when Takumi had watched his driving was coming over him again. Taking a step toward Takumi, he invaded his personal space, trying to break Takumi's concentration so he would no longer stare at him in that intensely disturbing manner. It didn't work.

Takumi's gaze fell from Ryousuke's face to his lips as Ryousuke stepped closer. He remembered the slight smile that had last graced them. The smile that had said that he, Takumi, had done a good job, a smile he had seen so rarely in his lifetime. Once he made is confession that smile may never grace those lips again.

Ryousuke couldn't imagine what was going on in the younger boys mind. That fierce concentration was now settled on his lips, causing a tightness in Ryo's chest. He stepped closer to the boy, staring down at him, willing Takumi to have some reaction to them almost touching, but Takumi never wavered in his contemplation of Ryousuke's lips.

Finally, unable to take it any longer Ryo leaned in and kissed the boy, anything to break Takumi's concentration. There was a small gasp from the boy before his hands came up to fist Ryousuke's shirt sleeves. Ryo was not sure if Takumi meant to push him away or pull him closer but when the boy's lips opened slightly he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Takumi couldn't believe it. The great Takahashi Ryousuke was kissing him. Takumi knew he admired the man, his confidence, his driving skills; everything the man did left him in awe. Now he wondered if maybe it was more then admiration he felt, because the lips currently kissing him were starting to drive him insane. He wanted more, more then just lips and tongue; he wanted Ryousuke to touch him and help ease the pain he was feeling in his groin.

Ryo couldn't believe that Takumi was responding to him. He hadn't thought this out, hadn't planed on kissing Takumi, he hadn't even realized he wanted to. Now that he was in the middle though, he realized there was nothing he wanted more. Taking that last step to bring their bodies into full contact he was pleased with the gasp of pleasure that came from Takumi's mouth. He was even more pleased with erection he felt against his thigh, Takumi definitely wanted this.

Ryo ran his hand into Takumi's hair, angling his head in order to deepen the kiss even further. He wanted Takumi mindless with want. He used the other hand to pull the boys hips further into his, rubbing himself against the smaller boy's abdomen. Slowly he pulled him away from the door and towards the bed. Ryo used the edge to help push Takumi down, never breaking the kiss, he followed, letting his weight settle on top of the boy.

Takumi needed something more, more than the kissing, more then the weight of his mentor's body on top of him. He needed to feel Ryousuke's skin; he wanted his heated flesh rubbing against him. Takumi started pushing against Ryousuke's chest, trying to get the older man to lean back enough that he could start to remove his shirt.

Ryousuke didn't understand. He felt Takumi push against him and thought that maybe he had taken things too far for the boy. Leaning up on his arms he broke the kiss and stared down at Takumi. Takumi stared back into his eyes as his hands reached up to the buttons on Ryousuke's shirt. Seeing that Takumi's intent was to take their love play further, not stop it, Ryo smiled softly and leaned in to continue kissing the boy.

Once Takumi had the shirt unbuttoned he started to push it off Ryousuke's shoulders. With the older man's help he got the shirt off. Takumi brought his under Ryousuke's arms and around his back, touching the newly revealed skin, he felt the muscles ripple to his touch. A breathless moan slipped from Ryousuke's mouth as his face contorted in pleasure before he came back to attack Takumi's mouth with a wildness that Takumi had never associated with the collected man.

Takumi's fingers flexing into his back was driving him crazy. Ryo couldn't believe how good it felt to have the boy touching him. He needed more and ran his hand under Takumi's shirt. Touching the soft skin of Takumi's side, dragging his fingers up to the boys nipple which he lightly rubbed, causing Takumi's breath to hitch and a smile to form on Ryo's mouth. He started to soften his kiss, using it to tease Takumi as he switched from mindless want to an organized attack on the boys senses.

Ryo leaned up to pull Takumi's shirt off him. Smiling at the boy, he leaned down to lightly kiss his lips before moving down Takumi's neck and then onto his chest. Ryo worked his way down until he reached Takumi's nipple, taking it into his mouth and gently nipping and sucking.

Takumi's hips bucked into Ryousuke. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have the man's mouth on his nipple. Takumi's fingers clenched into Ryousuke's hair, holding the head against him as Ryousuke's hand trailed to the waist of his pants. Slowly Ryousuke opened the button and pulled down the zipper. Takumi lifted his hips to help Ryousuke in his effort to remove his pants and underwear.

Takumi moaned as Ryousuke's naked chest settled on top of the heated flesh at his groin. He shoved erection up into Ryousuke, wrapping his leg against the man's side and pulling the head further against his chest. Ryousuke lightly bit his nipple before letting go and trailing kisses down is stomach. Finally the man reached his groin.

Leaning back, Ryo stared at his hand as he reached out to touch Takumi's flesh. He lightly ran his fingertip down the underside, causing Takumi to moan and rock his hips. Ryo wrapped his hand around Takumi's erection, pumping several times before leaning down and flicking his tongue across the tip. An unexpectedly high pitched squeak emerged from Takumi's throat, causing Ryousuke to let out a silent chuckle, before he leaned in to take the entire length into his mouth.

Takumi couldn't believe he had squealed like a little girl. His embarrassment didn't last long, as the feeling of Ryousuke's mouth sucking on him became too much. He lost himself in the feel of that warm, wet mouth wrapped around him, sucking, the tongue pressing into him. He grabbed onto Ryousuke's hair, trying to keep himself from bucking too hard into Ryousuke's mouth.

Ryo relished the gentle tugging of Takumi's hands in his hair. His own dick was throbbing, and he knew he needed to take care of it soon. He had never done this before, but friends of his who were gay had mentioned the need to prepare their partners, stretching them, usually with some kind of lubrication.

As he had not planned this, Ryousuke did not have anything. He wrapped his hand around the base of Takumi's erection and put two fingers up the side, so he could include them in the sucking motion of his mouth. He was hoping, if he softened them enough with his saliva, it would take the place lubrication.

Feeling that he had gotten them as wet as he could, Ryousuke slid his hand over Takumi's balls and pushed one finger into the boy. Takumi gasped, as his flesh resisted the intrusion. Finally, Ryousuke felt he had gotten in far enough and started to thrust his finger in and out. After a moment, it got easier and Takumi's hips started moving in time, the hands in his hair tightening again.

Ryousuke kept up licking and sucking at Takumi's member. He hoped to distract Takumi as another finger entered to stretch him for Ryousuke's invasion. After several moments, Ryousuke felt he had done everything he could to prepare Takumi. His fingers left the boys body and went to the waistband of his own pants. He didn't want to divert Takumi from his current pleasure, so he only undid them and pushed them and his underwear far enough down not to interfere.

Ryousuke let Takumi's erection out of his mouth, traveling back up the boy's body, to take his lips again in a drugging kiss. As soon as he felt the boy was lost in pleasure, he pulled the boy's leg up against his side and entered him. He was surprised when Takumi pulled back with a gasp of pain, he must not have done enough preparation. He started to pull out when Takumi's grip on his arms stopped him.

"Wait." Takumi told Ryousuke. He needed a moment to adjust to the hard length inside him. He could tell that Ryousuke was worried he had hurt him and ready to retreat. Takumi didn't want that. He didn't want to wait any longer. Reaching up he brought Ryousuke's lips back down to his and after a moment used his other hand to bring Ryousuke deeper inside his body, finally getting used to the stretched feeling.

Ryousuke had been with many women, but nothing could compare to the feeling of Takumi's tight passage around him. After getting past his fear that he had hurt the boy, he lost himself in the pleasure of the mouth kissing him and the hips rocking against him. Ryo could feel himself getting close; he kissed Takumi with a single-minded intensity, trying to bring the boy up to his level of need. He leaned back enough to be able to wrap his hand around the pulsing flesh against his stomach, pumping it in time with his thrusts, causing Takumi to gasp and moan.

Finally, Ryo could tell that Takumi was as close as him, a few more pumps and he caught Takumi's moan of release in his mouth. The boy tightening around him, caused Ryo to release as well. He collapsed on top of Takumi, resting is head in the crook of Takumi's neck, smiling as he felt the boys arms wrap around him holding him close.

After several moments Ryousuke leaned up and pulled out of Takumi. Not moving off the boy, he stared into his eyes and asked, "Why did you come here today Takumi?"

Takumi looked up and smiled softly. "I just wanted to talk racing technique, nothing important." He pulled Ryousuke back down onto his chest. He wasn't going to ruin this moment by sharing his defeat. He'd wait until later to see the light go out of Ryousuke's eyes when he looked at him.


End file.
